


Give me something fun to do (like a life of loving you)

by BitsyDahlia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Bisexuality, Clubbing, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Paige, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsyDahlia/pseuds/BitsyDahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here is the thing: there's a gay club called 'JunkyJungle' in Beacon Hills, Stiles is an habitué of the club and knows everyone while Derek is basically a hermit who's friends are trying to bring back to the outside world.<br/>You can guess what happen when Derek visit the gay club for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me something fun to do (like a life of loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone!  
> Update: I EDITED THIS FIC! I READ IT SEVERAL TIMES AND IT DIDN'T FELT RIGHT, SO NOW IT'S A BIT DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE.  
> If you have something to say, comment (critics are always welcome when politely written), and if you like it, you know what to do.  
> Cheers! :)

Derek has no idea how he ended up at the JunkyJungle.  
  
To be fair, he knows why he is at the entry of the only gay club of Beacon Hills: he's well aware that his sisters can be very persuative and perseverant when they decide to work together on something, since he's always been one of their favorite guinea pigs. At this point Derek just wonders when he became so tolerant and yielding.

His life has been quite and plain in the last few years. When Jennifer turned out to be a witch (for lack of better words), he was so disappointed by himself for not having realised what kind of person the woman really was, it had been the last straw: Derek decided he was done with dating and relationships, at least for a while (so, probably a decade).  
  
Derek thought he had learned from the past. He thought that after the delusion with Paige and the barely avoided disaster with Kate he'd become better at understanding the people he met and then crushed on.

Admittedly, Derek had been young and stupid when Kate came around. He was about to graduate when he and Paige broke up over the fact that their relationship was naturally coming to an end. Or at least that's what they told everyone else.  
  
Now, adult!Derek could admit that after the third year of hightschool spent together their relationship resembled more a friendship then anything else (so the break up was a pure formality), but if you'd asked younger!Derek, Paige was the one who had an entire life-project already planned that didn't included him.  
  
So while Derek had been so caught in their routine, taking their relationship for granted, Paige had realised that it was over and then called Derek out of it: when Paige had laughed at his suggestion of moving to college together, Derek was taken by surprise, so one can imagine the boy's reaction when the girl smiled at him and patiently explained him that their story was over.  
  
At the beginning, Derek couldn't wrap his head around it: how could Paige decide for both of them? Since when she thought that their story was over? Since when she was planning? Derek loved Paige, that he was sure. Perhaps Paige didn't felt the same way anymore? He was full of questions that remained unresolved to the boy even if Paige tried to give them an aswer. Derek simply couldn't understand.

Paige gave him time, but clearly said that there was only one possible solution to the situation.  
  
Derek thought about it for days. It took him almost a week but eventally he found himself thinking that if breaking up was going to make Paige happy, then that's what he was supposed to do. And so they did ended things in a civil and mature way. After their 'official' break up, Derek was still asking himself what he could have possibly miss that had led them to separate. Maybe he could have felt that something was different, off, or changed, he could have just noticed it like any other good boyfriend would have. But he hadn't.  

And even if his parents and sisters and all his family had tried to convince him that sometimes that's just what happen between couples, time passes, people grow up, sometimes they grow in different directions, that sometimes people are too blinded by what they think is love to see that things have changed, that sometimes is nobody's fault if people fell out of love, that he wasn't necessarily a bad person (and boyfriend) for not having noticed any of that, Derek was too wrapped up in his personal bubble of self commiseration to let the words sink in.

So when Kate had smiled at him the first time they met, beautiful and predatory and more confident than he was, Derek ignored his common sense and smiled back.  
  
And it almost cost his entire family's life.  
  
Luckily, Laura had been wary of Kate since the first time she saw her around his brother. It turned out that Kate was one of the few female serial arsonists in the history of America. And Derek and his family were her next target.  
  
If the fire had happened, Derek would have never forgiven himself. It still took him time to stop blaming himself, and even when he stopped he still felt broken. His family was more than supportive, cheering him up, telling him it wasn't his fault and nothing irreparable happened. But the recovery took longer and was more difficult than with Paige, because not only Kate hurt him, but she tried to kill his entire family. And forgiving himself for even leading to that possibility took Derek an entire year of psichological therapy.

Then, during his second year of University, Jennifer happened. She and Derek started off as study buddies and then became friends and after months of getting along smoothly, Jennifer asked him out. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and she seemed genuinely more attracted by Derek's brain than by his appearence. Derek felt confortable with her, he liked her even if he didn't love her. He thought that given time he was going to love her back, maybe even build a long term relationship with her. And yet again, he found out his mistake the hard way.

After that last curveball, Derek was even more convinced that love was not his thing: he reduced his interaction with other college students outside his small circle of friends to the minimum, stopped going out to crowded places to reduce the risk of meeting (and starting to like) someone so there were fewer chances he was going to fell for a psicho or he was going to ruin the relationship. To use Laura's words, he started being a generally sulky loner.  
  
And for a few years his family and friends had let him do his thing and everything was fine and life was good.  
  
Maybe good was a bit of an exageration, but Derek was happy with each day he avoided getting involved in other unhealthy or potentially lethal relationship and he considered every single missed occasion of ruining a relationship a blessing. His sister never stopped trying to talk him out of his hermitage tho, always coming on with ideas and places to visit and things to do.

So everything considered, Derek wasn't surprised when one day Cora mentioned a club downtown, and the following day Laura wrote him she went there and it was 'cool', and the following day Cora suggested he should 'go out with his friends', and the following day Derek found a leaflet of said club in his backpack.  
  
Derek was indeed surprised when, on an late Saturday morning he found both Laura and Cora at the door of his apartment.

"What", was the way Derek greeted the two young women.

"Good morning to you too, little brother", answered Laura, a small smile on her face.  
  
"You always make us feel so welcome when we visit you, how you do that", Cora sarcastically added, forcing her way past Derek and into the room.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, "I try to be as bitter as I can, thanks for noticing."

Laura patted him on the shoulder. "Lead the way", she said, and let Derek take her to the small kitchen of the apartment. Cora was already there, making herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Derek rolled his eye again at his younger sister. "Suit yourself", he muttered.  
  
"Done", she answered as she hopped on a stool waiting for her cup.  
  
Laura followed suits and settled on the other side of the table.  
  
There were a few minutes of unconfortable silence, which Derek promptly occupied tidying the kitchen, before Laura broke the ice.  
  
"We are hear to talk with you."  
  
"That I was quite sure."  
  
"Then come sit with us, so we don't have to talk to your butt instead", Cora added.  
  
Derek took a deep breath, his shoulder tense with the feeling that it was going to be unpleasant.  
  
"I've got the feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to say."  
  
"You're right", Laura conceded, "but we think it's about time we have this talk".  
  
And just as his sister finished the sentence, Derek knew he was going to regret waking up at all that morning.  
  
Laura nodded at the empty sit between herself and Cora. "Please."  
  
Derek let out a deep sight. "Fine", he conceded, sitting on the stool, "shoot".  
  
Laura and Cora shared a quick glance, then Laura took the lead.   
  
"We respected your intention of reducing your human interaction for years, with little to no arguement about it because we loved you and we didn't want to force you into something you weren't feeling confortable with", Laura spoke with soothing voice.   
  
Cora took over. "We've been patients and we didn't torment you over the fact that we didn't agree with the extreme measures you decided to take _years_ ago."  
  
"But it's been years now. You grew up, you changed, you matured and we've seen you going through all of this. We see how strong you are now. You're an adult, mind and body."

Laura didnt' wait a bit and kept going from where her sister left. "But we've had enough. Us, our parents, everyone in our family wants to see you truly happy again. It's been five years since Jennifer. Five years of you avoiding malls, cinemas, gims, theaters, clubs, and even crowded streets and an hell of a lot of other places."   
  
Cora gave a small laugh, then added: "Derek, we're your family and we know you. We know how much you enjoy all those things even if you say otherwise."  
  
"We love you Derek, and seeing you being like this for so long without improvements has brought us to our limit." Laura looked him dead serious in the eyes. "It's time for you to stop this."  
  
  
˜˜˜  
  
After no less then three hours of negotiations, Laura and Cora had Derek reluctantly promise them he was going to have a night out with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac next week. Meanwhile, the week before the date was suppose to gave Derek enough time to adjust to the news and gradually start his return to the civilized world.  
  
When his sisters were about to left, Derek attemped a last, weak protest.  
  
"But if I go out-"  
  
"Here he goes again", Cora muttered.  
  
"Yes, you're probably going to meet new people", Laura said, voice calm and sure.  
  
"And there-"  
  
"Going to be someone who's going to try and hit on you? Yeah, of course", Cora added, snorting at her own words.  
  
"What am I-"  
  
Laura laughed. "You already know how to scare someone using just your eyebrows."   
  
"Plus, you're not going to be alone, if you need some back up Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are going to be there with you", Cora supplied.  
  
"You've thought about everything, haven't you", Derek deadpanned.  
  
"And we're not asking you to find someone to marry tonight", Laura said, "we just want you to have a good night out".  
  
Cora smirked at him, and supplied:  
  
"Like, just get drunk and dance awkwardly until after midnight. Something along that line. Easy enough."  
  
Derek took a deep breath, feeling a headache starting to spread.  
  
"You may still want to stay away from any potential girlfriend tho", Cora reasoned, "better safe than sorry".  
  
Derek could only nod at that.   
  
"Beside, it doesn't have to be a girl", Laura pointed out.  
  
"Well, that's an idea", Cora nodded seriously. "Maybe you'll be luckier", she agreed with her sister.  
  
Derek had no retort to that. It was true, he hadn't had much luck with women so far and he didn't feel like even trying to 'get lucky' any sooner. On the other hand, he had never been with another boy (he never really thought about it since it just never occorred to him) but he was honest enough with himself to admit it wouldn't bother him. No major heterosexual freak out for Derek the bisexual. Just a slight preference for women.

  
  
So, back to the present, Derek is standing in the hall of the club and wondering what he did in his life to deserve this. The place is full of people, a large crowd on the dancefloor and a smaller one piled at the bar; Derek is no longer used to the heavy smell of sweat, arousal, and alcohol and the heat and the flashy lights he is almost overwhelmed.

The first time going out for fun after two years and they take him to a crowded, noisy. Derek snorts in frustration.  
  
Isaac is the first one who notice his disconfort and he rests his shoulder against Derek's. He ended up going with Isaac so he has a backup plan if necessary, and when Boyd and Erica heard about Laura and Cora's plan, the couple decided to come along both to have fun with him (mostly Boyd) and to make fun of him (mostly Erica). 

When his sister had talked him into that situation, their reasons had sounded valid; but right now, looking at the unattractively stinking and sweating mass of people (and werepeople), they sounded everything but reasonable in Derek's mind.  
  
But then Boyd patts Derek's shoulder and Erica takes him by his arm grinning like she has the answers to all Derek's existential questions, and pulls him to the bar, and Derek just thinks that he's going to need a awful lot of wolfsbane to go throughout the night.

 


End file.
